The Pokemon Master Couple: Unova
by Othello and Harielle Shipper
Summary: Influenced by a documentary, Ash decides to start his journey to become a Pokemon Master in Unova instead of Kanto. Upon arriving, he encounters an old friend of his, who also has the same dream, and the two of them travel together. Features an older Ash who will be paired with a girl who is actually suitable for him and not Misty or Serena. Mix of anime, games, and my own ideas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I make no money from this. It was only written for fun and to promote what I believe like gospel is the true best Ash shipping in existence.**

* * *

><p>Pokemon. Just what exactly can we say about them? Well, we can truthfully say that they are very interesting creatures. They come in all different shapes and sizes. They fly in the open skies, swim in the deep waters, and inhabit many other places, ranging from dense forests right down to households where they are kept as pets.<p>

Each and every Pokemon wields its own special powers and abilities that many people are awe inspired by. People and Pokemon have worked and played together as partners for the longest of times. Some people work together with Pokemon to achieve great goals, and our story begins with one young man about to pursue his own dreams.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in the Kanto region was proud to say that one should always follow their dreams, no matter how difficult they may be. He would most certainly be a practitioner of what he preached. He had a dream to become a Pokemon Master, and since he was about to turn fourteen, he would finally be of the required age to set off on a Pokemon journey.

Ash was of average height for someone his age, with messy raven-black hair and bright brown eyes. He was a selfless, kind, and energetic boy who craved adventure. He was the kind to always put his friends and family before himself and because of this, he was very well liked in his hometown, perhaps even more so than a certain other popular kid who had recently set off on his own Pokemon journey.

One afternoon, after not being able to spend the day outside thanks to the rain, Ash came into his bedroom and turned on the television. The screen showed a picture of what Ash guessed was a faraway land. After the narrator said "The Unova Region", Ash decided that this just may be worth watching and sat down cross-legged on his bed. He chomped down hungrily on one of his favorite sandwiches as the program began.

_"The Unova region is a spectacular realm of the Pokemon world. It is located far away from some of the other more well known regions. What's probably the most notable fact about this region though, is that the Pokemon that reside here are all species that are hardly ever sighted in any other region. Likewise, Pokemon from other regions aren't usually seen here either."_

This got Ash's attention. A part of the world that had Pokemon that you couldn't usually find anywhere else? Now he was really interested in watching the rest of this. Apart from his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash also had strong intentions of meeting as many different species of Pokemon as he could. And if Unova had all these kinds of Pokemon that he would most likely never meet in Kanto, then perhaps he would have to travel throughout Unova someday.

Even still, he couldn't forget about his main goal, and the first major step to accomplishing that feat would be winning a regional Pokemon League. Unfortunately, the documentary was soon enough nearing its end and it didn't seem like it was going to say anything about Unova having its own Pokemon League.

A short time later, the credits rolled. That was that. It seemed that Unova didn't have its own Pokemon League after all. Ash stood up and went to go turn the television off. He was unable to suppress the sigh that escaped his lips. His finger was just an inch away from the off button, when...

_"Do you think you have what it takes to conquer the newly opened Unova League?"_

At that very split second, Ash found himself scrambling back for his bed so quickly, it was as though he was slipping on ice. He retook his seat and leaned in as close to the television screen as he could.

_"That's right ladies and gentlemen. The Unova League has finally been opened for the first time! Trainers, both from Unova and other regions are eliguble to partake if they can acquire all eight badges from the region's Pokemon gyms."_

Ash was now on the edge of his seat! His face broke into a wide smile and his bright brown eyes lit up as he watched a pair of Pokemon trainers who were having a Pokemon battle against each other. Clearly they had heard the news and were wasting no time in working toward their opportunity to participate.

While watching them, Ash noticed that the Pokemon they were using were Pokemon he saw in the documentary. Not only that, he at one point saw both of them use battle moves that he had not heard of any Pokemon from his home region being able to use. In fact, he had never heard of such moves at all.

Ash's current plan was to travel first through his home region. Now, with everything he had just seen and learned as of this point, Ash was beginning to rethink these plans.

* * *

><p>That evening, Ash and his mother Delia were eating a freshly cooked meal in their well-tended-to kitchen and Delia's Mr. Mime named Mimey was busy sweeping the floor. After eating a portion of his foid, Ash decided to bring up the subject of the region he was now becoming keen on going to.<p>

"Hey, Mom?" the black-haired boy asked, poking at the remainder of his food.

"Yes, Ash?" Delia replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"I was watching a documentary a little while ago that was about the Unova region," said Ash. "After it ended, a commercial came up that announced something big that happened there recently."

Delia's face showed a small grin. "Oh really? And what did this commercial announce?"

"It announced that the Unova League has been opened for the first time!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, clenching his fists.

The surprises weren't over for Ash yet though. In response to his statement, his mother decided that now was the time to tell him something. Something that would make him even _more _thrilled.

"Ash, you, me, and Professor Oak are going to be visiting Unova in a few weeks for a week's vacation. Now how does _that _sound?" Delia questioned with a smile.

This was enough of a shocker for Ash that he actually had to stop eating for a few minutes. "We are?!"

"Yes, Ash. Professor Oak has been wanting to visit there for some time now, but he has never gotten the chance with all the work he has had. Now that he will finally be getting some time off, he wants to take a trip to the region and spend some time with the main research professor there," explained Delia.

"And he invited us to come along with him?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes he did. Oooh, a whole week of vacationing in Unova. I'm so excited!" Delia squealed happily, revelling in the thought of finally being able to leave her little town for a while.

"You and me both, Mom," Ash replied, getting back to his meal. Somehow it tasted even better now that he had received this bit of information!

The remainder of Ash's dinnertime went by as a slower-than-usual pace. He was in the process of digesting all of the information he had received over the last several hours. It was seeming like Arceus was trying to tell him something. Soon enough, it all became clear. If Ash wanted to journey through Unova instead of Kanto, then this was his chance to say so. After giving it a few days worth of thought, he made his choice. He was going to start his quest to become a Pokemon trainer...in Unova!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be posted on May 6th at promptly 6:15am EST. Also, it will be a bit longer.<strong>


End file.
